heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Takageuchi Clan
Historical References HIERARCHY IN FEUDAL JAPAN '' ''Society was divided into two classes in Feudal Japan, the nobility and the peasants. The noble class made up roughly twelve percent of the population with peasants making up the rest. '' ''EMPEROR AND THE SHOGUN '' ''The Emperor and the Shogun were the highest ranking nobles. During Japan's feudal period the Shogun held the most power while the Emperor was more of a puppet figure with little actual power. As the Shogun was a military leader his sword, or Nihonto in Japanese [ katana came later in the Mid-Muromachi period ], was an important part of his attire. '' ''DAIMYO '' ''Now, Daimyo were powerful warlords and the most powerful rulers under the Shogun from the 10th century to the early 19th century. Within their province the Daimyo had complete military and economic power. Daimyo had vast hereditary land holdings and armies to protect the land and its workers. The most powerful warlords sometimes achieved the status of Shogun. '' ''SAMURAI '' ''The Daimyo armies were made up of Samurai warriors. Samurai worked under Daimyo, but they had additional privileges and held a higher social status than common people. These privileges included being able to have a surname, a family crest, and carry two swords. People with Samurai family names are still treated with great respect in Japan today. Although most samurai were not well educated, they had a strict code of honor or the "way of the warrior", known as bushido in Japanese. If a Samurai broke the bushido code and brought dishonor to him/herself they would be expected to commit seppuku, or ritual suicide. '' ''PEASANTS '' ''Peasants were divided into several sub-classes. The highest ranking of the peasants were farmers. Farmers who owned their own land ranked higher than farmers who did not. Craftsmen, or artisans, were the second highest ranking after the farmers. They worked with wood and metal and some became well-known as expert Samura sword makers. Merchants were the lowest ranking because it was felt they made their living off of other people's work. However, in later times when Japan began to use money more as currency merchants became more wealthy. '' ''The Legend/Family's Origins God of the Apocoplyse.jpg|Kiodai, God of the Apocalypse KiodaiAkagi.jpg|Kiodai Akagi, Age 21 But this family wasn't always so virtuous oh no...in truth the very first son of the Takageuchi was in fact originally on his father's side, apart of the darkness helping his father and his aids to wreak about destruction upon all those that stood in their way that is until while in midst of battle the young warrior just barely 16 at the time was instantly struck down in the heat of combat by an enemy blade. Realizing that the battle had been lost Kiodai himself sounded the alarm for a retreat ordering that no one go back for survivors, NOT EVEN HIS OWN SON! As to him this was a sign that he (Kiodai Akagi) was weak and useless if he could not get up with his injuries and join them, and therefore he had no use for him at all. Laying in the field were his was abandoned by his men and father and dying the halfling began to pray something no demon ought to do for mercy in the form of a swift death by his enemies who were searching for survivors amongst the heap of bodies with their general. As luck would so happen on this day the enemies who they were in fact were facing were none other than the Shinto Goddess, Amaterasu's garrison and the lady herself was at helm leading the charge. Upon hearing the prayers of the half demon prince (term for a lord's son/heir) Amaterasu took pity on him having her men seek him out and bring him to her. They did as they were asked returning upon hours later with the seed of her enemy almost dead due to his lack or blood from his resisting what he believed was being captured. To which the Goddess assured him that no harm would befall him in her care, if he were to tell her where his father was. Of course the young Kiodai refused his resilient fighting spirit from the oni blood that's inside of him spurning away at the goddess' attempted to "trick" him in betraying his Lord when in fact she was really trying to help him, something that Amaterasu had counted on as she saw this as a chance to turn the tide on the never ending war between their dark brethren and the Shinto Gods. None the less the lady tended to his wounds, healing all that she could due to the human half that was inside of him all the while telling the stubborn prince a story about a woman named, Aiko Akagai. A maiden so beautiful and fair that she caught the eye of the Province's Lord who set about the task to marry her. All was going according to plan for the young couple but what neither had counted on was that Aiko's beauty has also caught the eye of another....a oni. And so infatuated was he to have her as his own that he devised a plan in the midst of the wedding preparations to claim her from her bride-groom to be despite his comrades insistence to leave the mortal woman alone. Kiodai Akagi would scoff at this tale beaming in pride at the ideal of one of his brethren taking a human woman away from her lover and making her his own. The boy himself having no ideal that though he had been raised an oni that he indeed was not one. A secret Kiodai had done well to keep from him for long but it would be Amaterasu tale that would undo his father's endless trail of deceit. 2ff69ea3257c3ac7_Kimono_by_Estheryu.preview.jpg|Aiko Akagai One the night before she was marry Aiko along with the women of village all traveled through the woods to a place believed to be sacred for the bride to be in order to bathe and cleanse herself of impurities before having a man enter her womb for the first time. It was here that the oni came, killed off those who were with her, and carried her off into the night in the direction of his castle. All in hopes that once there he could persuade her heart away from her betrothed by giving her all the material possession a woman could desire but persuade her he could not as Aiko was a woman filled with goodness and light, something that oni himself would never be able to understand as she rejected his advances. Infuriated, that she would rather have a mere mortal as her mate over himself the oni lashed out at her hunting her down like a wild beast before forcing himself upon her delicate flesh and impregnating her with his seed before casting her out from his sight. Within hours she was found by those of her village but by then it was already apparent as to what had happened as Aiko was with child and due to this child being of oni blood his growth had been accelerated so much that she now was in labor. The delivery was a fast and swift one the young woman giving birth to son but due to the circumstance of it Aiko died only moments later with the boy still in her arms. When asked by Kiodai Akagi as to why the goddess would tell him such a tale, Amaterasu tells him that she thought he would like to know the truth about himself and what really happened to his Mother before leaving him to his thoughts. Over the course of several days Kiodai akagi would dwell inside of Amaterasu's fort fighting hard with the demons that plagued him on the inside as well as outside upon learning to the truth about his lineage before finally emerging from the room given him, with a new purpose in tow. He would no longer live for the darkness any more but fight it in order to protect those of the innocent like his mother, Aiko and with the help of Amaterasu, Susanoo, and the other Shinto Gods, the Son of the Oni Lord of Destruction was reborn into Kiodai Akagi (A spin off of his mother's maiden name Akagai,) patriarch of the Akagi Family. ''Families/Clan Rank'' The Takageuchi Clan is made up of three families, often called the "Triangle of Power" each armed with an unique skill given them by their forefather Kiodai-sama's repeated interference with his own descendants and the unions to others who were blessed with gifts by the Shinto Gods themselves to aid in their never ending battle with their dark brethren. The families are as follows: Akagi Family/Warrior Clan The direct descendants of Kiodai Akagi himself and the wielders of the Holy Blade the Shounen Knife (Sword)/the Soul Galactica, These beings are said to have unimaginable speed, resistance to certain poisons that both humans and Oni alike cannot survive and using the sword with in direct line with the their own spiritual energies can turn any ideal into a power attack or combo against their enemies. They also wield the powers to extract demons from their hosts and summon other spirits such as members of long dead relatives/or spirit guides to aid in their battles. It from this family that the High Elder/High Warrior are chosen. Their powers include but aren't limited to: *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Soul Projection *Soul Trapping *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Speed *Soul Absorption *Soul Destruction *Soul Sheild *Spirit Barrier *Soul Bound Weapon *Spiritual Particle Manipulation Plus ALL of the abilities that are listed below for the Oshino & Miyamosho Families as they also originated from this line. Miyamosho Family/Spirit Busters Clan Like their cousins the members of this line having married into a house of scribes during the Edo period also have the immunities to poisons but where they lack in physical nature they make up in matters of the mind and hands. Drawing on their art of demonic extraction better know as an exorcism this family of craftsmen, scientist, engineers, and artisans have come up with the damnedest ways to force an Oni out of their host/location. Up until the turn of the turn of the 20th century the family used the methods given them by the Shinto priest that is until Kai Miyamosho found a way to infuse more modern day weapon like guns, dynamite, and even technology with his own soul making them more formidable against stronger Oni. Their powers include but aren't limited to: * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Soul Manipulation * Soul Removal * Spiritual Infusion * Technokinesis * Electricity Manipulation * Cyber Mind * Technological Possession * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission * Cyberlingualism * Mechanical Constructs * Physical Restoration * Soul Bound Weapon * Volatile Manipulation * Explosion Inducement * Explosion Manipulation * Volatile Constructs Also... *Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. *Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. *Repair/induce glitches in technology. *If mixed with Body Part Substitution or Cephalophore, users use control electronic objects as if they were their own body part. *Creating gadgets and attachments. Oshino Family/Spirit Reapers Clan Also called the Clan of Balance some believe that this family is the strongest of its distant cousins for it the result of the union of spiritual prowess and the military power that came from the Emperor of Japan himself. The Oshino house is the longest reigning dynasty in Japan and rightly so due to their direct involvement to be able to commune with the spirits and use them as servants in and out of the heat of battle. The son and daughters of this family are mostly doctors, healers, or priests/priestesses who still follow the old ways, while others serve as bodyguards to heads state for various countries that survived WWIII and assist their cousins in battle, against possible new Oni begin created/or born against the will of their human host. Their weapons of choice are the sacred staffs, sutras, and other blessed objects given them by the Shinto Gods. Their powers include but aren't limited to: *Spirital Symbiosis *Exorcism *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Soul/Spirit Removal *Soul Manipulation *Soul Summoning *Soul Sealing *Soul Sight *Spiritual Mediation *Soul Healing *Soul Shield *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Reading Weapon(s) of the Takageuchi Clan ''The Shounen Knife'' A mystic blade that was forged in the depths of Mt. Fuji itself by Hachiman and then prayed over for 40 days and 40 nights by the strongest of the priests that served each of the Shinto Gods before finally being given to its intended owner the young Kiodai Akagi as a gift to help guide him on a path that would later on lead him and those of his bloodline on a battle for the fate of all mankind against his father, Kiodai-sama. The sword properties are completely unknown to all except the members of the Main family (The Akagi Family) being as they are the only ones who can use and wield the blade to its fullest potential, a side effect that Hachiman placed over its hilt just in case it were ever to fall into the wrong hands. Over the course of the next 2,000yrs the sword would change hands from Father to son and Mother to Daughter each with the hope of destroying the person who brought their existence into being, it wouldn't been until after the dawn of the 21st century that it would come into the hands of Akira Akagi that this would come to past and with the destruction of the clan's forefather with the release of the Clan's ultimate attack so came the destruction of the Fable Shounen Knife. ''The Soul Galactica'' After the Death of Kiodai-sama the Takageuchi Clan came face to face with a great dilemma as the number of his minions still ran free even after his demise. With their only means to subdue the monsters now in a million pieces they sought out last known descendant of Hachiman-sama, a female named Kimi to help them mend the shattered sword. A half god and human woman herself who plowed in the field of making divine weapons Kimi agreed to do all she could to give this clan of Samurais back their full honor. Taking the fragments of the Shounen Knife into her hands she went to work deep in the heart of her shop working tirelessly to create this new weapon, when she finally did emerge in her hands was glove imbued with the fragments of the broken blade to which she asked Akira to come forth, place on his hand, and using just his warrior spirit call forth his weapon of choice. The High Warrior did this summoning a blade that at first wasn't solid enough but quickly formed itself in blade that could be used in battle against the forces of darkness once more. When asked what was the name of this mighty weapon, Kimi called it the Soul Galactica for its shape will always comes from the Spirit of the One who wields it. Like its processor it can only used by a member of the Akagi bloodline. It's current holder is High Warrior Mina Akagi, Great Granddaughter of Akira. Where the Clan Resides Takageuchi Clan Grounds - 2nd Soul Tokyo, Japan Originally this clan hails for the shores of the Land of the Rising Sun, but shortly after the end of Tokyo's Reconstruction many of the clan's younger members began to migrate along with many others to the eastern coast of the United States where they set up base and began to resume their lives as they had always been, secretly hunting out the dangerous Onis who has also made the journey as well in the hopes of finding new prey in the sin filled streets of the Western world. But this time for a price... Thus leaving behind the heads/elders of the family and those loyal to their homeland behind in search of newer and brighter futures all over the world. Networking system The Cyber Trix is a powerful networking system only for the use of the Takageuchi clan. When ever someone attempts to hack it retaliates by spreading out a virus and infects numerous technology that had attempted to hack through it allowing it to bend technical appliances to it's will. Once the technical appliance has been hi-jacked, it is merely an extension of their control. The defense system once someone tries to hack it, or break through it works like a super virus producer it can control computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransom ware and other kinds of things harmful to the computer. Destroying the pursuers virtual devices so that it fries out the moment it attempts to break through it. It's been noted able to take out over 300,000 hacking computers at once. All of the members of the family are hooked up to the matrix through all of there technical devices. Meaning cellphones, watches, digital watch necklaces etc etc. The Cyber Trix possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing it to compute and process information at great speeds. Processing most things within the speed of 000.1 seconds. The Cyber Trix has the ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, It can tell the girls paths for them to take, when in a jam the Cyber Trix can help them out with almost any situation within seconds. Giving them a projection that would be illuminating possible courses of action, It can basically foresee the best tactic for all situations. The Cyber Trix can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing it to collect information about most businesses and organizations and their operations, with its super hack breaking tactic's there isn't a system it can't break through to gain information from. Able to find anyone's background history or the such with utter and sheer ease. With the help of an operator The Cyber Trix can instinctively hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. It can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. Establishments ''Akatsakura Onsen or 'Red Cherry Blossom Onsen A bath-house and spa located near the Kyoto Provience of Japan, the Akatsakura is known for it healing waters and beautiful girls who offer a broad range of services from acupuncture to a deep tissue massage. - This business brings in on average of 40,000+ yen a week. The Jungle Club A club nestled in the middle of district 2 scenic night life, is sure to bring the animal out into anyone with its bamboo dancing cages hanging from the ceiling and furniture, actual wide life walking/slithering threw the floors, and skimpy cladded men and woman here to serve your any and every command. - Brings in on Average 90,000+ a month in addition to private celebrations that are also held there. Tataro Shrine''' One of the oldest and few Shinto Shrines in Tokyo that remained completely in tact after Kiodai's attack this shrine is revered by many as a holy site due to the gathering of spirits that can be seen there from time to time. Sacred charms blessed by the priestess of the Shrine herself are also sold here. Its currently being ran by the himes of the Oshino Dynasty. - Brings in 5,000 yen a week give or take the season or time of year it is. Security Systems Ayana Miyamosho is the operator/creator of the Cyber Trix has developed majority of the security programs within the house. Firstly, the house generates a powerful everlasting EMP,An electromagnetic pulse (EMP) is an intense burst of electromagnetic (EM) energy caused by an abrupt, rapid acceleration of charged particles, usually electrons. An EMP can contain energy components over a large part of the EM spectrum , from very-low-frequency ( VLF ) radio to ultraviolet ( UV ) wavelength. If someone tries to use electronic devices that aren't powered by the cyber trix net working systems. Then the devices are fried. Anyone that steps within the area of 20 feet of the house grounds without the authorization. The Cybernetic dogs will attack. The dogs are bulletproof. And they have an adapting A.I. intelligence that adapts to the targets combat methods. They can kill and will kill without hesitation. Able to withstand 50 caliber rifle fire, but a missile should blow em to bits. The clan half of the clan owns a set of 15 of the dogs. They stay within big robotic dog house's on 5 parts of the house. The dog house will work as a field pulse that once someone enters within the 20 foot radius of the dogs will be notified immediately. Category:Samurai Clans Category:Takageuchi Clan Category:2nd Soul Tokyo Category:Oshino Family Category:Miyamosho Family Category:Akagi Family Category:Burial Grounds